Upholding the Family Honor
by Annie Bell
Summary: Durmstrang has to come to Hogwarts because Karkaroff has mysteriously 'retired', we meet the kids from Durmstrang...they aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as Snape thinks...R/R!


Upholding the Family Honor: Chapter One, In the Sleep of Nightmares

Professor Snape looked at his class. _What a bunch of dunderheads..._he thought. He enjoyed this class in a malicious way. It was Potter's class, and he enjoyed making it especially horrible. 

"Potter, Granger, stop making eyes at each other and pay attention," said Snape, "five points from Gryffindor." 

Snape glared triumphantly at the shocked and angry face of Harry Potter as the Slytherin side of the class shouted with laughter.

Snape sighed. He could be as mean as he could, but it couldn't take his mind off the current problem.

Durmstrang was coming to Hogwarts._The whole rotten lot of them…_

It wasn't as though all of them were bad; it's just that he didn't want to see everything that he had left.

All of the kids the from Death Eaters that he had tried so hard not to associate with.

He had reason to believe that another Malfoy was attending there. 

He thought of the Death Eaters' children that would be attending their fifth year at Durmstrang Institute.

__

Lestrange, Lestrange, yes, yes, they had a boy I think…Avery, Nott, McNair, Malfoy, yes that sounds about right…but there was somebody else. The lead Death Eaters children…coming to Hogwarts, with Harry Potter…it should be interesting. Of course, chances are they will get into Slytherin, so I'll have to put up with a whole bunch of blubbering, big, un-smart kids, who talk back, are smart allecks, and know the Dark Arts…well, if they can't be too dumb if they know the Dark Arts, can they? 

Snape looked at Harry and Hermione, who were holding hands.

The Professor sighed. It was only the beginning of Potter's fifth year. Three more years he had to wait until he graduated. It seemed like such a long time…

But in the meantime…

"Ten points from Gryffindor, no public displays of affection during class." 

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sarah Riddle looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't especially like what she saw…even though anybody else would say she was flawless. 

She had a heart-shaped face, with a peaches-and-cream complexion, big almond-shaped blue eyes, that when she was happy sparkled. She was of average height and was slender. She had long blonde hair that went down to her lower back, and looked like spun-sunshine.

But yet, she was never especially happy with the way she looked…almost like she was missing something. 

Her best friends, Meredith Avery and Lyndzi Nott told her she was crazy, and her guy friends told her she looked 'okay.' Which, in guy language met she was gorgeous, Meredith and Lyndzi told her. But ever since the beginning of last summer she had felt peculiar. Almost like she knew something bad was going to happen.

She had been having nightmares…and they were all with a person who had red eyes. An evil person…she could feel it, even in her dreams.

She was beginning to wonder if it was a sign or something…then the Headmaster disappeared. Very mysteriously, Karkaroff had gone away…school governors had said that he retired, but Sarah could tell they were lying.

She had also developed sudden talents that she had never had before. She now knew when someone was lying, and her magic skills had become greater. She had always been a good student, but now, she seemed to know the answers to almost everything. It was beginning to bug her too, she didn't know what was going on, and she wanted an answer.

Sarah sighed. She sometimes wondered if there were more questions in life then there were answers.

After Sarah had put on her silver robe, and grabbed her wand, she headed down to the great hall where a meeting would be held. They were transferring schools, she guessed. They couldn't stay here without a headmaster, and not many people seemed to be willing to take on the job.

As she entered the Hall she saw her friends sitting at one of the stone tables. 

Meredith Avery, Lyndzi Nott, Chris Lestrange, Nick McNair, and Jett Malfoy were her best friends. They all had something in common that they weren't proud of. 

Their parents had all been Death Eaters. The people right in Voldemorts' inner circle. They all were extremely gifted in the Dark Arts; it came naturally to them. They could never guess why they were all at Durmstrang. Their parents were all living as far as they knew. Except Sarah's, but they didn't know who her relations exactly were. All they knew is that it must have been someone important, because Karkaroff was always at her beck and call, making sure everything was all right. He had done everything she had asked. Almost as if he was afraid of her.

Sarah was a natural leader. She had a charisma that people liked. It attracted them to her. Almost like she was a magnet. 

"What's wrong, you look upset." Said Chris as she sat down next to him.

"Oh, I don't know, I've been feeling strange lately…like something's about to happen."

"Me too. Almost like, I don't know, it's like something has become alive in me almost…" whispered Chris.

"Same here. Have you noticed any talents you didn't know you had?" asked Sarah, wondering if it wasn't only her.

"No," answered Chris. 

"Oh…" said Sarah, disappointed. 

"Oh, look, the governors are here." Said Lyndzi. 

"What do you think they want to talk about?" asked Meredith, looking curious.

"The new school we will be attending." Said Sarah automatically.

"How do you know that?" asked Nick, looking at her strangely.

"I don't know, I'm just guessing." Said Sarah in reply.

"Hmm…I wonder what it will be," said Jett, looking at the governor who had just stood up.

Almost in answer to his question, the governor said, "Boys and Girls, since your Headmaster Professor Karkaroff has retired, you will be sent to a new school until other arrangements can be made. But we know for sure that you will be finishing the rest of the year there. Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has allowed you to come and stay and learn with them. So please, be very courteous. You will be leaving in two days. Take all of your belongings." 

Everyone, seeing that the governor was finished, started to talk excitedly.

"What do you reckon?" asked Chris.

"This should be interesting," said Sarah.

The others nodded in agreement.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 

A/N: I know this was kind of boring for the first part, but please, keep reading! Please review…NO FLAMES PLEASE!

__

Disclaimer: Things that you recognize belong to JKR.


End file.
